


西雅图不眠夜

by WWWinoM



Category: WWW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWWinoM/pseuds/WWWinoM





	西雅图不眠夜

“我们逃走吧。”

“逃去哪里？”

“哪里都可以。哪里，都可以。”

【1.】

周深最近像是个忘记上发条的玩偶，总是会莫名其妙停下手中的动作。就像现在，他蹲在打开的行李箱旁，手中叠好的灰色围巾忘记塞进箱子的一角，周深就这么停滞了——回想起来，这条灰色围巾还是第一次认识时，王晰送给他的。

当时的情况是周深陪蔡尧来live house面试乐队的键盘手，面试的人紧张得到自动贩卖机买饮料，周深就自己走了进去。入口处是满墙的涂鸦，五彩的，没有章法的，却又暗藏着汹涌的情绪。凝神看了一会儿，周深不自觉踱步到场地前，偌大的水泥质感空间内被涂抹成酒红色，架起的小舞台上寥寥几个人正在试音。

周深很喜欢这里的颜色，喜欢这里的建筑风格，也喜欢舞台上统一穿着黑色西装的乐队人员。他们和现场的DJ合了两段音乐，似乎不太满意就绊了几句，争执着又拨动琴弦笑开来，周深远远注视着他们，也跟着笑开。

王晰突然的贴近才让周深抽离出来，在惊慌中转身微微偏过头，周深看到一张带有攻击性的脸，男人梳着背头，下颚与眼角抬起，目光中分不清是笑意还是轻蔑。

“来面试的？”

周深在男人低沉的嗓音中摇摇头。

“那是来看演出的？”

周深依然摇摇头。

王晰在两个接连的否定回答后牵牵嘴角，满不在乎般将手里冒着寒气的柠檬茶塞进周深掌中，随后向周深努努嘴：“小孩儿，留下看场演出再走吧。”

然后男人阔步走向舞台，忙碌的乐队因为他而躁动起来，他们喊男人“晰哥“，齐声含笑吐槽这位主唱的姗姗来迟，吉他手更是嘟着嘴扯开嗓子抱怨男人迟到还没帮他带柠檬茶。

那天晚上蔡尧成功获得乐队键盘手的实习席位，而周深则喝着柠檬茶看完了他们乐队的演出。来的人并不多，场地的十分之一都没能填满，但王晰却唱得动情。他的手指轻柔地抚上麦架，头随着音乐轻轻摇摆，那双眼睛在蔚蓝的灯光中映射出迷离的光彩。

乐队随性演奏了一首《Love Of My Life》，王晰单手插着裤袋，眼神没有留恋地落在每一个人身上又离开，他却不知为何，在尾音重重落下的时刻看向安静站在墙角的周深。

演出结束，场地外突然扬起瓢泼大雨，纷纷绕绕的。蔡尧留下和乐队商讨接下来演出的事项，周深要赶回宿舍打卡，但是雨水阻断了他拔腿的动作，他只能在场地门口的屋檐下徘徊。

“小孩儿，还不走？”

在当时，周深明确地在转身的同时听到了自己加速的心跳声，然后他感受到飘忽的雨水拍打在他肩头的凉意，忍不住打了个喷嚏。

一条灰色的围巾和一把透明的伞由王晰递到周深面前。

新消息的提示声将周深从回忆的那丝寒凉中拉回现实，是王晰发来的微信。

——新年快乐，小孩儿，想见你。

周深终于把那条围巾放进行李箱，合上它的同时他做出了决定，他要去见王晰，他要得到一个答案。关于这些年，关于他们的感情，关于他们的未来。

【2.】

那次偶然见面之后，周深成为了乐队的粉丝，只要是他没有课的时候，他都会赶去看他们的演出，无论什么样的天气，无论在哪里，周深都会安静匿身在一个角落，聆听。

几个月的光阴，蔡尧正式入驻乐队，周深作为蔡尧的朋友也参加了几次乐队人员的聚餐，他得知，王晰结婚了。在大家一来一往的劝酒和玩笑中，周深还得知，王晰即将做爸爸了。其实周深端着果汁，和旁人嘻嘻哈哈插科打诨，尽量不去看桌子另一角低头品红酒的王晰。

周深和他们每一个人都相处得很好，乐队的人也都很喜欢周深，除了王晰。王晰会在每次演唱的最后把目光放置在周深的那个角落，晦暗不明的，甚至带有暧昧的意味。但是他们之间从来没有正常的对话，有其他人在的时候，王晰总是抱着双臂在队伍的最前方，他是领头的人，要照顾所有人的情绪。而周深永远在人群的最后，他不属于这个乐队，他甚至分不清自己是喜欢这个乐队的音乐，还是……乐队最前方的那个人。

但周深总会和王晰共处的一支烟的时光。王晰有烟瘾，上台前和结束后都会躲进后门外的巷子，周深一开始是为了逃离场地内的喧闹才来到巷子，于是一个人在巷尾，另一个在巷口，客套两句然后共同没身人海。后来他们两人的距离越来越近，王晰的心事似乎也越来越重，周深身上沾染的烟味也越来越浓。他们逐渐聊起这个乐队：

“现在的乐队，想维持太难了，”王晰长吁一口气，“也到转型的时期了。”

“为什么要转型？你们现在很好啊。”

“好吗？”王晰自嘲似笑笑，挑眉反问周深，“你不觉得我们缺点什么吗？”

周深把这些天来从心底萌生的一点想法说了出来：“你们都很好，可能只是缺少了自己原创的歌曲，真的。”

在周深话音落下的时刻，王晰把烟掐灭，主动问起周深的事情。不咸不淡的谈话中隐隐约约勾勒出两个人生活的差异，周深形容自己的生活平淡如水，学马哲，写论文，每天三点一线，没有什么特别的消遣。王晰就好像在和周深倒时差般，晚上演出，白天补觉。

除了墙角堆起的烟头，似乎再没有事物可以证明他们相识。

他们确实也本不应该相识，王晰本应该继续做他的好丈夫，以及一个好父亲。但是不知为何在那天夜晚的聚餐饭桌上，贝斯手提议乐队一同去密室，又为什么，王晰要看着周深说那一句：“要去的话，在座的所有人都一起去吧，找个合适的时间。”

乐队的五个人再加上周深，恰好能分成三队，从不同的房间解谜到最后汇合。按理说，蔡尧该和周深一队的，但蔡尧作为周深最好的朋友对他太过明了，愣是把周深推到了王晰身旁，说什么让晰哥保护周深。

黑暗狭窄的空间，恐怖阴森的背景音乐，特意的布置和道具，一切的氛围都推动着王晰和周深一步步靠近。相比于周深紧张严肃地解谜，本该成熟稳重的王晰显得有点一惊一乍，机关门打开，他沉沉的低音一震，手不自觉在黑暗中寻找周深，直到紧紧揽过周深的肩不放。

他们的最后一关在一个竖起的棺材道具里，周深先跻身进去，王晰却双手抱着自己，摇摇头表示不敢进去。王晰今天没穿西装或衬衫，卫衣搭配牛仔裤，一副黑框眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，行为和语气都很放松，没有心事重重，也敢于露怯。

面对这样生活化的王晰，周深也放松下来，他伸手去扯王晰，但是王晰不停摇头抗拒。周深真的很喜欢那个瞬间的王晰，让他暂时忘记了他们年龄的差距和现实的隔阂，他轻轻扯着王晰的衣角让他慢慢靠近，然后他踮起脚摘下了王晰的眼镜。

“晰哥，你要是怕呢，脱掉眼镜就好了。”

周深不应该摘下王晰的眼镜，也不应该牵过王晰的手拉着他走进那个逼仄的棺材道具，紧接着机关门合上，他们不应该身体贴近彼此，不应该同时望向对方。

是体温的传递在作祟，两个人的呼吸交缠，声音就在对方的耳畔回响。靠近，再靠近，王晰环过周深的腰，鼻尖轻触，见周深没有排斥，王晰低头撬开周深的牙关，用舌头攻城略地。

他们彼此都吻得晕晕乎乎，忘乎了所有的所以，等到他们恋恋不舍地离开密室走回现实，等待着他们的是人们的审视和玩笑，是他们之间的隐瞒和躲藏。

“哟晰哥，深深，你们这速度也太慢了吧，我们都等你们好久啦。”依然是友好的玩笑。

“是是是，哥年纪大了脑子转不过来。”王晰依然是大哥哥的样貌，也依然没有回头看周深一眼，径直走到了队伍的最前方。

各自分别后，王晰向蔡尧要到周深的联系方式，打听到他的课表和时间，在某些傍晚时分，将车停到无人的街角，等待周深到来。

周深想，他们的所有错误都应该归咎那一个吻，可要是没有那个吻，他们之间就真的什么都不算，也不会有往后这些年的纠葛。

【3.】

周深扣上安全带，挂断王晰的来电后将手机关机，飞机起飞，他闭上眼睛想要入睡，却在迷蒙之中听到了由后座传来的沉重呼吸声。

他睁开了眼睛，却没有办法抹去脑中王晰的身影，他想起他和王晰的第一个晚上。

王晰刷开房门，却没有打开房间的灯，似是伺机已久般，他捧起周深的脸不住地亲吻，从耳垂到锁骨，他的呼吸越来越重，粘稠的尾音打在周深耳边，周深被王晰引导着翻身上床，衣服也被脱去。周深不确定，当时支配他的是弥漫的情欲亦或是王晰的声音，也许两者都有，他唯一能确定的，是自己胸口猛烈的跳动，和王晰停留在他身上的温度。

周深对情事没有经验也不明白王晰的心意，在即将意乱情迷之前，周深想，可能王晰想要的不过是一时的放纵——可是他为什么要选择自己这一个什么都不知道的大学生？但是这都无所谓了，周深是愉悦的，只要可以触碰到王晰，哪怕是违背了道德，都无所谓。可能只是这一晚的故事吧，这一晚之后，王晰也许又回到队伍前方，不再看自己一眼。

大概是发现了周深的害怕，王晰作恶的手徒然停下，他额头抵着周深的，彼此的肌肤紧贴着。凝视周深发红的眼眶半晌，王晰手指刮一下周深的鼻头，翻身躺下了，顺道还为周深盖上了被子。

周深捏着被子的一角，对王晰的举动猜测万分，在周深陷入混乱之前，王晰也钻进被子，从背后抱住了周深。

这个举动解释了周深的许多疑问，在王晰的下巴亲昵又温柔地搭上周深肩头的时刻，周深感受到了王晰对他的喜欢。王晰的手臂很有力，他紧紧地箍着周深，却又是饱含了温柔。

“喂，小孩儿，明晚演出你来看吗。”

“你想我去看吗？”

周深不知道为什么自己要问这么一句，像是在试探王晰对他的态度，但周深明明没有这个资格去试探，他却又忍不住。

王晰没有直接明了地回应“想”或“不想”，他只是抱着周深，摩挲着他的脸默默亲吻一番。

那天晚上周深没有入睡，因为王晰沉重的呼吸声，也因为他不习惯被别人抱在怀里。周深昏昏沉沉地翻了个身，却连带着王晰也醒来。王晰含糊地嗯嗯了一阵，周深偷偷注视王晰的一举一动，怕自己弄醒他，于是挪动身体想要离开王晰的双臂。

可是王晰抬手一捞，又把周深圈回自己怀里。

周深彻底不愿意入睡了，他睁眼在黑暗中勾勒这个酒店房间的模样，他想要记住这个时候，记住电视摆放的位置，记住王晰把他们的衣服丢在了那个小沙发上，记住王晰在他耳边的呼吸声。

无所谓，都无所谓。周深只想要王晰想这样抱着自己，一直一直，哪怕只能在无人的夜晚弥留那么一点体温，周深也愿意。

【4.】

飞机降落，周深开机后就看到了王晰的几十条信息和未接来电，也是，周深从未无故消失过，更别说这将近一天的时间与王晰失联。

周深回拨了电话，但王晰没有接，很明显，王晰是在忙吧。忙着照顾他乖巧的女儿，忙着陪他的妻子走亲戚串门，忙着扮演好丈夫、好父亲的形象。

但王晰一定会迅速找个由头离开饭桌，到阳台给周深回电话的，并且不会让周深等太久。果然，周深刚下飞机，就收到了王晰的呼叫。

“深？你去哪里了？”王晰的声音很焦急。

可周深的声音是那么平静，他对王晰的慌张置若罔闻，只是回应道：

“王晰，”周深甚至叫他的全名，“我现在在机场。”

“什么？”

“我说……我来你家乡了。”他深呼吸一口气，问王晰，“你来接我吗？”

王晰在电话那端沉默了，他还是那样，没有正面的答复，连直接的拒绝都没有。

“深，你……”

周深不想再等待王晰含糊其辞的回答了，于是他挂断了电话。

【5.】

周深从来没有任性过，从小到大，从来都没有。

父母想让他学医，于是他来到北方上医科大学，后来父母想让他出国读研，于是他从大二开始考雅思。王晰不想也不能公开他们之间的关系，于是周深在所有人面前，都全心全意陪王晰演装不熟。

他们的演技也是愈发的炉火纯青，哪怕到后来，他们也可以在耳鬓厮磨的下一秒迅速抽离。王晰照常在每一首情歌的最后把目光投向周深，眼神里的情绪越来越浓烈，眼角都含着笑意，像是要把周深淹没。在演出结束后，王晰走进昏暗的巷子，等到周深走近，他就会把周深圈在墙角，不由分说地，交换一个绵长的吻。

可是在聚餐的饭桌上，周深和王晰依然坐在桌子的两端，周深喝果汁，王晰喝红酒。

但是周深可以感觉到，王晰的目光在无时无刻，都跟随着他。当周深和别人说笑，王晰的目光就藏在酒杯后，当周深偷偷瞥向王晰，他就会捕捉到王晰残留的一丝目光。

王晰是喜欢他的吧，周深想。

后来周深总是会想起王晰，反复回味王晰和他之间的吻，不断肯定王晰的目光又否定，在对话框打出一句“所以我们是在一起了吗”又删去。在理论课上，周深坐在窗边呆望外面纷纷落下的鹅毛大雪，这是王晰的女儿降生后的第一场雪，也是他来到北方见到的第一场雪，他不禁想，王晰现在是不是正幸福地凝视着他的女儿，洋溢着无法抑制的快乐。

正幻想着，周深突然看见了脑海中的王晰，他系着千鸟格的围巾，目光炯炯，在纷纷扬扬的雪中仰头，影影绰绰中是抑制不住的快乐和期待。

不是幻想，是真实的王晰，他真真切切地，站立在雪地中，望向周深的窗户。

乐队在周深学校附近有演出，王晰掐着周深晚修前的时间，来和周深共游校园。他们一起在学校食堂吃了晚饭，买了两杯热奶茶，隔着半米远的距离漫步。大学校园里不缺情侣，在这一场初雪中，他们执手，不时在橘黄的路灯下交换一个亲吻。

周深的半张脸被埋在王晰的那条千鸟格围巾里，他们不时互瞄一眼，像在共同商议一个秘密——于是他们逐渐向道路的最深处走去。在积雪的梧桐树枝下，四下无人，王晰捧起了周深的脸，他们像两个偷吃糖果的小孩，亲吻后偷偷笑开。

王晰是喜欢他的，周深想。

于是，在王晰的嘴唇离开自己的时刻，周深难得任性地问出那一句：

“我们现在……到底是什么关系？”

王晰眯起眼睛笑笑，执起周深的手把它们放进他的大衣口袋里。周深不明所以，踮起脚凑近去看王晰的表情，想分辨出王晰到底在想什么，可惜无果，周深只好失望地努努嘴。

“想什么呢小傻子，”王晰勾着手指刮刮周深的鼻子，“摸到我口袋里的东西没有？”

周深从王晰口袋里取出一把钥匙。

“拿着吧，小孩儿，这是我工作室的钥匙。”

……

周深觉得，现在的他真的是越来越任性了。任性到明知道王晰正和家人在一起，却故意打电话去试探王晰对自己的在乎。任性到为了求一个答案，招呼也不打一声从英国回来。任性到明知道王晰会着急上火，却挂断他的电话。

【6.】

说是工作室，其实是个在顶楼的一室一厅住屋，王晰把沙发换成了一张双人床，以示对周深的欢迎。他还配置了一个投影仪，方便他们两个躺在床上看电影。

周深课业重的平时住在宿舍，只有周末才能上工作室小住，可是王晰的周末要陪家人，他不好找借口回工作室，想要在工作室过夜就更困难了。但是周深还是把他一些必备的生活用品搬过来了，周末，他就独自在工作室看看书，等待王晰提着外卖上来陪他吃一顿饭，又看着王晰带着垃圾下楼，开车回他的家。

那天晚上，周深放着希区柯克的黑白电影，开一盏台灯翻看王晰桌上的曲谱，看着看着，他昏昏沉沉睡去。

是鼻尖突然出现的呼吸搅乱了周深的梦境，他醒来的第一眼就是醉酒的王晰。王晰心事重重的样子，来自家庭的，来自乐队的，来自所有的外界。他沾染着酒气伸手环过周深的脖子，一面脱下自己的衣服，一面索取周深的吻，就仿佛，周深是他最后的避风港和定心剂。

周深顺从地张开嘴，任王晰在他的空间里勾勒和摸索。也许是酒精的作用，王晰的手掌是滚烫的，吻也是滚烫的，他从脖间舔舐到小腹，周深感受到王晰的侵略性。

王晰的指节深深地插入逼仄的小穴，他按压着，分明要引起周深的战栗，待到周深颤抖着弓起腰，王晰用温热的口去嘬周深的乳头。一点又一点的，王晰激起周深的声浪，他们的呼吸一高一低叠在一起，意外地和谐，使王晰的动作的力度渐渐加强。

当性器没入周深的瞬间，怀里的小孩儿红了眼眶，随着每一次的抽插，都有泪水从眼角滑落，王晰低下头伸着舌头咽下周深的眼泪。

周深皱起的眉头和绯红的脸颊都让王晰想要更加地用力，他用沉沉的低音哄周深放松下来，然后顺势扳过周深的一条细腿搭在自己的肩上，让穴口接触的面积扩大，也让周深更加难耐地喊叫。

与王晰头抵着头碰撞，他们身体的摇晃逐渐加剧，周深的眼睛被眼泪模糊，他几乎看不清王晰的神情，但他能清楚地听见王晰情欲泛滥的低吟——周深更想看清王晰了，他想知道王晰在想什么，他想知道自己怎么样才能让王晰开心起来。

看到周深盈盈望尽自己，王晰闷哼着俯身亲吻周深。

夜渐深，他们忘记了这个晚上来来回回做了多少次，周深哭得嗓子哑时王晰终于放开了他，将他环住，身体贴着身体。周深还在不住地颤抖，王晰的手掌轻抚他光洁的背，一下一下，安慰着哭泣的周深。

王晰缓缓唱起来，沙哑的，但却温柔。

《Love Of My Live》被当作了催眠曲，一字一句间都是浓浓的情愫，王晰怀抱着周深，感受着他的眼泪滑过胸膛。

清晨丝丝缕缕的日光透过顶楼的天窗照射到木质的地板，空气中的尘嚣打着旋落下。

王晰一夜无法入眠，聆听着周深沪深忽浅的每一次呼吸。然后他感受到周深的微动，怀里的人从梦中醒来了。

“小孩儿，我们逃走吧。”

“逃去哪里？”

“哪里都可以，”王晰点燃了一支烟，“哪里，都可以。”

【7.】

或许，周深和王晰的相遇就是一场梦，他们在一起的点点滴滴，都不过是一场梦。

他们会一起逛超市买生活必须品，一起研究晚饭的菜谱，有时候王晰在工作室里编曲录demo，周深就坐在一旁写写论文。王晰总是会暂停下来，问周深刚刚那一段有什么意见，于是周深也暂停他的论文，坐上王晰的大腿，陪他一遍又一遍重新听刚刚的编曲。周深知道王晰需要的并不是自己的意见，他只是需要自己的关注和陪伴，需要周深的体温贴近他。

他们在一起的每件事，每时每刻，都平淡又不凡。王晰会为与周深有关的日子准备一些意外之喜，可能是一顿烛光晚餐，也可能是陪周深去一次图书馆。

如果没有随时会打进的、来自王晰妻子的电话，周深也许真的会误以为，他和王晰之间会有结局。

周深不是没有想过询问出一个结果，但他没有办法，王晰说他对妻子没有感情，但无论如何，他们之间有一个孩子，而王晰爱这个孩子。

周深见过那个小公主，那是在某次演出的现场，大概是因为王晰太久不着家，他的妻子突然抱着女儿来找王晰。周深躲在角落，隐藏在人群背后，他想忍住不去看那一对母女，但他却忍不住去看王晰看向女儿的眼神。

那是爱，是舍不得，是想要给她最好的一切的眼神。

周深在演出结束后没有到巷子里等王晰送来一个吻，因为他知道，王晰不会来。可是周深却来到了工作室，那个他和王晰之间的，所谓的家。

他清醒地看完了希区柯克的所有电影，他是在等王晰来找自己，但是他没有等到。直到早上蔡尧敲开了工作室的门，提着早餐走进屋内坐下，沉默地看周深抹眼泪的背影。

“深深，你要理解，晰哥他没有办法选择的。”

蔡尧说的话，周深又怎么会不清楚，他正是因为理解，才会感叹他们之间的阴差阳错，才会感到无所适从，才会感到无能为力。

是啊，周深厌了，他不想再去理解王晰了，他不想再摇摆不定，他不想在看到王晰的那瞬间又狠不下心来。干脆就不告而别吧，周深不想王晰来接他了。

周深不想去见王晰了，周深不想见他了，周深想不见他了。

他拖着行李箱，到机场外打车，但他，却看见了那个熟悉的车牌号。

【8.】

三年，王晰陪周深熬夜写论文，陪他考了雅思。这三年，周深见证了王晰做出了自己的音乐，见证他的乐队从小舞台逐步面向更多的观众。

三年的时间，他们之间只有一次激烈的争吵。

他们本来只是窝在被子里看电影，因为一句什么，他们都忘记了。

但他们记得很清楚吵架背后的原因，周深即将毕业出国，王晰和乐队也要开始忙碌的巡回演出。他们都知道彼此是在心虚这一段关系，他们能用什么保障这段感情维系下去？哪怕在同一座城市，他们都是艰难坚持，更不要提分开异地。

周深无法保障自己不去多想，王晰无法保障双方的感情不会随着时间而变淡，但他能用来维持的时间精力只会越来越有限，他们能走多远，又将怎样收尾，他们都无法预料。

王晰始终是含糊不明的，哪怕他们互相恶语相向，他都无法对周深说出那一句“分手”，还是周深甩手离开，揭开他们迟早会面临的结局。

周深只身走入街头的车水马龙，他不知道自己该去哪里，他不确定王晰拥抱他的力度是喜欢还是依赖，他甚至怀疑他们回忆的真实性。但是周深能去哪里呢，他的行李，他灵魂的一部分，都全部留在了那个“家”里。周深不确定自己走到了哪里，他自以为三年的时间他已经把这周围的所有东西记住，到头来，他记住的只有王晰牵着他的温度而已。

周深心软了，他想，要么再和王晰纠缠多一会儿吧，直到两个人都疲惫不堪的时候，再分开吧。现在他们还可以多亲吻一次，也还可以再贴近一次。

只要王晰来找他，他就回头。

“喂，小孩儿！”是王晰的声音。

他的车与周深并肩同行，摇下的车窗后是王晰惊慌后又欣喜的脸，他随着周深一起停下脚步，停车，他下车跑向周深张开手臂抱住了他。

然后王晰还不放过周深，像哄小孩一样抱着他摇晃着，笑道：“你走可以，但是能不能把钥匙还给我？”

遭到周深一记重锤，王晰反而笑得更开心了。

是了，周深和王晰，注定要来回纠缠，直到他们彻底破裂，至死方休。

周深站立在行李箱旁，注视王晰阔步走下车来，不由分说地夺过行李箱放进车尾箱，就好像理所应当般，他知道周深会跟他上车。

【9.】

车里的暖气开到最大，烘得周深脸颊发热。车里的两个人都没有说话，一言不发，没有人打破寂静，或许他们都在组织语言，或许只是单纯地作对。

最后还是年长者率先开口了。

“你跑回来，英国学校那边怎么办？”

“不知道。”周深如实回答，这场像是蓄谋已久的心血来潮，他的的确确，没有把后果估算进去，“那你呢，你突然跑出来，家里人不会问吗？”

王晰抬手摁灭了一则来电，答道：“不知道。”他也的的确确，没有把后果估算进去，这一切也许……会覆水难收，不过也事已至此了。

“你为什么要来接我？”

周深终于问出口了，这些年来所有的猜测和试探，他想听到、看见结局了。

王晰没有说话，而是从隔层拿出一支柠檬茶递给周深。

“你到底什么意思？”

周深和王晰都明白，这是在强迫他给出一个答案，对于一切的答案，有了答案才能解释这个故事的开头和结尾。

“或许是，从第一眼开始吧。”王晰笑，“可能是因为我递给你的刚好是柠檬茶，也可能是因为那支柠檬茶刚好是冰的，而你的手是热的。”

“小孩儿，哪有那么多为什么？有也不过是因为，恰巧你是周深，而我是王晰。”

是了，正因为他们是周深和王晰，彼此才会以死亡为期限，求一个答案和结尾。

【10.】

车在一片银白的公路上飞驰。

“我们逃走吧。”

“逃去哪里？”

“哪里都可以。哪里，都可以。”

《西雅图不眠夜》Fin.


End file.
